Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief
Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Microsoft vs Sony! Their most iconic characters will fight to the death for supremacy! Who's the best video game mascot? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Console wars. From the very beginning, every kid argued with each other to decide which gaming device is the best one. Boomstick: But in reality, it's impossible to say that, as every console generally has different kinds of first-party games! Except for one genre... Sci-Fi first person shooters! Wiz: Each one with an iconic character. Like Mario, Nintendo's italian plumber. Boomstick: Master Chief, Microsoft's Spartan supersoldier. Wiz: And Kratos, Sony's ghost of sparta. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Mario (*Cues: Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*) Wiz: Mario is one of the star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom. Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness. Boomstick: When you've got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can even speak, you know you're gonna do great things. Wiz: He is well known for his incredible athleticism and unmatched jumping ability. Boomstick: Who says white guys can't jump? Wiz: Plus, he's a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles. He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick. Boomstick: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound an crush his foes into oblivion, and if he needs some extra firepower, well, he's got his entire arsenal of power-ups! Wiz: His first power-up is the Fire flower. With it, Mario obtains pyrokinetic abilities. Boomstick: Really? I always thought the flower was just really spicy. (*Cues: Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2*) Wiz: He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks. Boomstick: He's also got this frog suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breathe underwater. The only problem is no one's really gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Ha ha! Ah, look at him! Wiz: Several different power-ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecidented amount of time. Boomstick: The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible living steel. But while Metal Mario's extremely heavy, his strength and speed are boosted, giving him ten times more power and just as much agility as before. Wiz: The Starman envelops Mario into a blinding aura of compressed energy, granting increased speed and complete invulnerability for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe. And while it's not technically a power-up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost ANYTHING. Boomstick: It seems like Mario's always popping 'shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom, he gets GINORMOUS, mowin' down people, plants, environment, hell, everything! Wiz: Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any other video game hero. Whether a foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him. Boomstick: Except for keepin' track of his woman. She's always gettin' kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle. Somebody needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on that bitch! Wiz: He is fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through. Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything! Mario: "It's-a me, Mario!" Kratos (*Cues: God Of War III - Brothers Of Blood *) Wiz: Kratos is a demigod, raised among the Spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threatened to be overrun. It was then he stuck a deal with Ares, the God of War. Ares would give him the strength to protect his people; in return, Kratos would serve as Ares' champion warrior. Boomstick: Kratos became super-powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family. But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce! Wiz: As the white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin- Boomstick: Just like Michael Jackson! Wiz: -his quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began. As a demigod, Kratos possesses great strength, speed, and endurance. He can survive a pummeling from a Titan and best the power of Hercules. Boomstick: Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bound to his arms by chains. The blades have a hook design that Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies, or snag them and whip 'em around. (*Cues: Kratos' Theme - God of War*) Boomstick: And like most badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire. Wiz: Kratos is well trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the Greek gods have to offer - the Blade of Olympus. Boomstick: After Kratos killed Ares, Uhhh, spoiler!, he was made the God of War. But Zeus tricked him into putting all his godly powers into this sword, making him mortal once again. Wiz: And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest Olympians. His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece, armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks. Boomstick: But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal, like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows or charge up deadly fire arrows. Wiz: Then there's the Claws of Hades, which mercilessly rip the souls out of their victims, though tough opponents like Kratos can resist them. Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are giant ultra-strong gauntlets which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves. Wiz: The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed, and when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight. Boomstick: Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy! Wiz: Kratos is not invincible, but he is very difficult to kill. Boomstick: Hell, he can't even kill himself! Wiz: In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it... except for Aphrodite. Boomstick: For obvious reasons! Wiz: In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived, and its vanguard was Kratos. Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior. Kratos: You succeeded. Kratos impales Ares with the Blade of Olympus. Master Chief (*Cues: Halo - Brothers In Arms*) Wiz: At the young age of six, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-ll program. Boomstick: The worst daycare ever. Wiz: At fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentation procedures, dramatically increasing his strength, speed, vision, intelligence, and reflexes. Boomstick: When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible and he could beat up and kill way more experienced marines. At fourteen! Man, that's one harsh puberty. (*Cues: Halo 3 - Last of the Brave*) Wiz: Upon reaching the rank Master Chief Petty Officer, John began a thirty year campaign leading the Spartans against three different threats : The Insurection, The alien Covenant, and the Flood. As a Spartan, he wears Mark VI Mjolnir armour. This technological marvel links directly to John's brain, so his actions controlled on thought BEFORE movement. Simultaneously, the suit itself multiplies Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities. Boomstick: The suit weighs half-a-freakin' ton, yet the guy still jumps around like he's on the moon. Wiz: The helmet's Heads Up Display includes a motion tracker with an eighty foot radius. Also, the suit projects a recharging energy shield. Boomstick: The Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum. ''' (*Cues: Leonidas - Halo 2*) '''Boomstick: This scoped, high powered pistol uses 12.7 millimeter armour piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet. I don't care what kinda armour you're wearin', three headshots from this baby, and you're done. Wiz: His other sidearms include the SMG and frag grenades. Boomstick: His standard fire arms include the rapid fire Assault Rifle, the more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 shotgun, a pump action deathdealer that uses Soellkraft 8 gauge shells... Wiz: ....Which are so impossibly dangerous, they are banned world wide to the point of near extinction. Boomstick: But even that's not enough killin' power for the Master Chief. The M41 rocket launcher holds 2 rockets at once and his sniper rile was designed for killin' giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armour or rip people in half. And then there's Chief's killer app: The Spartan Laser. Wiz: With a three second charge and a 5 shot limit, it does have it's faults. Buuuuut.... Boomstick: Think of it kinda like a laser pointer... that points things INTO OBLIVION! Wiz: Master Chief can only carry two or three weapons at a time. However, he seems to posses extraordinary luck and can usually find exactly the weapon he needs somewhere nearby. Boomstick: He finds weapons on the ground more often than you can find change on a sidewalk. Wiz: He can also use special equipment in the field. The overshield triples the strength of his armour's shields, and active camoflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, creating the illusion of invisibility. Boomstick: Plus the bubble shield is a portable forcefield that projects the Chief from all projectiles, though people and vehicles can pass right through. How the hell does that work? Wiz: But even THAT'S not the last of Master Chief's vast arsenal. When the elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, the two sides traded some of their weaponry, giving John access to plasma pistols, plasma rifles, and the Type-51 carbines. Boomstick: Not to mention my favourites, the sticky plasma grenade and the lethal energy sword. Wiz: The Type-1 Energy sword is one of the few weapons John has yet to master. It features two, four foot energy blades that can actually block bullets. Boomstick: Really? Man, that would've been useful in the games. Wiz: The Master Chief has consistently proven to accomplish the impossible. He's an expert in combat strategy, can run 50 miles an hour, has defeated three entirely different armies multiple times, destroyed an entire covenant armada single handedly, and prevented galactic genocide.... TWICE. Boomstick: And one time he fell from orbit, holding on to nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, landing without a scratch, and was up kickin' alien ass just a few minutes later. Why? Because he can. Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship? Master Chief: Sir, finishing this fight. Who Would You be Rooting For? Mario Kratos Master Chief DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Super Mario 64 Bob Omb Battlefield) Mario decided to have a walk in the forest but when he entered it he saw gombas that seemed to have their heads riped off ,Koopas who had their shells having holes that look like it was from a sword. Sumo bros were beaten to death and their faces were covered in blood,panana plants have their pedical cut in have and a shy guy had its mask shoved down its eyes.it was unsetteling. However Mario didn't know that someone is watching him. The person was a muscular man. His skin was completaly white. He holded a head of a goomba ,he had a red tattoo going down the majority of his upper body and up to his face. This man is the ghost of sparta Kratos. (Cue God of War Kratos Theme) Mario: Mamma Mia! Kratos: Another man sent by Zeus. He can join the rest! Kratos threw one of his blades of Exiles at The plumber. Mario turned around to see Kratos throwing his blade at him just as Mario jumped out of they way. Mario then do a look at Kratos and then from the look of the head Kratos carried . Suddendly a man in a heavy suit of armor is running in the Mushroom Kingdom this guy is Master Chief. Master Chief sees Mario and Kratos fighting and Chief wants to fight them too with his Magnum 60. Master Chief: I will blow you guys like blow the floods. Mario: Lets a go! Kratos: You will not see the end of this day! both mascots got into fighting stances. FIGHT! (Cue Sonic 3 - Final Boss Remake Orchestrated/Rock) Master Chief starts firing his Magnum 60 at Kratos but Kratos blocks with his blades of Exiles, Mario runs at Kratos then, Mario grabs Kratos then, Mario spins Kratos and then, Mario throws Kratos back, Chief throws an M9 Frag Grenade at Mario but Mario reflects back with his cape making the grenade explode and hit Master Chief. Kratos wokes up and he uses the bow of apolo and he fires a fire arrow at Chief but Chief dodges, Mario pulls out a Fire Flower and he becomes Fire Mario, Fire Mario throws fireballs at Kratos while Kratos is fighting Chief and the fireballs hits the Ghost of Sparta, Chief pulls out a Energy Sword Type-1 then, Chief runs at Kratos and both colides their weapons. Suddendly, a lot of fireballs is coming and the fireballs hits Kratos and Chief, Chief pulls out a M6 Spartan Laser and he fires at Mario causing Mario lost his power-up, Kratos uses the Nemean Cestus and he tries to punch Chief but Chief uppercutted and he fires plasmas with the Type-25 Plasma Rifle hitting Kratos. Mario pulls out a ice flower and he becomes Ice Mario, Mario throws a iceball at Master Chief freezing the super soldier, Kratos uses the claws of Hades and he rips Chief's soul off causing the super soldier die and the battle is now Mario and Kratos. Kratos: By the Gods I will kill you all!!! (Cue Super Mario Galaxy 2 Final Bowser Battle) Mario throws more iceballs but Kratos uppercutted and he stabs Mario then, he throws Mario to the air and then, Kratos pulled Mario back to the ground causing Mario lost his power-up, Mario pulls out his hammer and he smash Kratos to the ground, Kratos wokes up and he tries to stab Mario but Mario jumped and he makes a ground pound smashing the Ghost of Sparta. Kratos: How can this little man attacks hurt so much? He isn't even a warroir! Kratos wokes up and Mario pulls out a copy flower causing Mario get more clones, Kratos pulls out the blade of Olympus to stab the Marios but the Marios jumped making ground pounds on Kratos then, the Marios smash Kratos with their hammers, Kratos wokes up and he rips the Marios with the claws of Hades minus the real Mario. Mario pulls out a star becoming Rainbow Mario, Rainbow Mario runs at Kratos but Kratos dodged and he tries to stab Mario but Mario turned back and jumped the blades of Exiles, Mario punches Kratos again and again causing Kratos to scream in agony. Kratos: THE GHOST OF SPARTA WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A CHILD!!!! Mario invicibility go out and Kratos runs at Mario but Mario pulls out a metal cap becoming Metal Mario, Metal Mario makes a punch so strong that makes the punch breaks Kratos's skull, Kratos scream in agony while Mario effect goes out, Mario puls out a smash ball and he shoots a giant wave of fire called Mario Finale burning Kratos skin to a skeleton. K.O.! Mario gets a kiss of Princess Peach and Mario and Peach go to the Peach's castle. Results (Cue Super Mario Galaxy 2 Main Theme Remix) Boomstick: Now that was Brutal..I liked it and were going to get Rage from the God of War and Halo fanboys! Wiz: This fight is straightfoward. Master Chief is the weakest of the three because he never killed gods and he never fight any enemy who survived black holes like Bowser, Kratos may be the better fighter and would go in for the kill all lot more than Mario. But Mario powerups proved to be to much for the Ghost of Sparta. Boomstick: Kratos may have killed Gods but just because you beat someone doesn't mean you can beat some one else and they are considered to be the strongest in their UNIVERSE. Wiz: Mario is also more durable than Kratos and Master Chief, Kratos may have fell from very larch heights but Mario crashes into Planets in Galaxy 1 and 2. Boomstick: He's also stronger, too. Kratos struggles to lift a building while Mario lifted a fortress and kicked it away in Super Mario World and inside of it its actually big and has more stuff than the Ghost of Sparta's feat. Mario also stun a big Gooma who look a lot bigger than Mario. And while Kratos did fights fighting Giants as well Wiz: Master Chief also has more weapons than Kratos and Mario but Mario can use his powerups to counter Kratos and his weapons and Mario can survive the Medusa's stone turning since he survived something extremely similar in New Super Mario Bros 2. Boomstick: But Wizard What About The Blade of Olympus!??!!? Wiz: While the blade is powerful but Mario has powerups to counter it or just endure it. Mario's metal cap has shown to endure enemies and instantily kill them once they touch him so once Mario uses it Kratos stood little chance since He doesn't have any weapons to Knock Mario out of it and he didn't endured anytime like it. Boomstick: Looks like Kratos and Master Chief just needed to Powerup. Wiz: The Winner is Mario. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Halo vs Mario vs God of War Themed Death Battles